Never Forget
by Crystalline Voice
Summary: Hisoka Kurosaki has an older sister named Naomi Kurosaki. Naomi witnesses the agony of her younger brother's rape and murder through a nightmarish vision. A strong, compassionate voice calls her to take on a vital task.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Yami no Matsuei_.

Crystalline Voice: I have created Hisoka Kurosaki's older sister, Naomi Kurosaki.

**Never Forget**

_M-My…bo…dy… _Naomi Kurosaki felt heavy as she drifted along a course unknown to her. She struggled to remain conscious. Her eyelids felt as if someone had super glued them shut. Finally, with all her strength at once, she shoved the grogginess from her mind and body. Pain pierced her skull and she grimaced and bit down hard on her lip. _I beg your forgiveness, Hisoka. Don't hate me for this._

Suddenly, she realized the source of her grogginess and stared at her younger brother with a fretfulness expression in her emerald eyes. She struggled to hold back tears. Her throat felt clogged and she gulped. Sweat dripped along the palms of her hands. _Why? _Something sharp pricked the center of her heart and caused it to bleed.

"Geh!" She struggled to hold back the urge to scream. Pained regret engulfed her. _Idiot me! Oh, why couldn't I save him? All I could ever tell him was cruel things! All I could ever do to him was cruel things! I call myself a big sister? I'm no big sister! I'm a monster who treated her younger brother cruelly and couldn't be there for him when he was in trouble!_

Her body jerked as her eyes bolted open and widened with a gasp. She mumbled to herself in a frazzled state, "Jeez, what a nightmare." _What on earth was that? _Her heart pounded with intense fear as she sat up in bed, too afraid to move.

A voice told her, _**Fret not, for you've been called to take on a vital task.**_

Startled, she recoiled. "Ummm…Wh-Who are you?" _I-Is it the cruel man in my nightmare trying to trick me?_

_**The nightmare is a vision.**_

"Wait! Y-You mean my younger brother really has been raped and murdered?"

Silence followed her question and she took it as her que to walk blindly. It didn't matter because things felt better that way. She never asked to be the boss. The reason she stood and took care of things was because she knew that no one else would. A stone lifted from her body with the knowledge that she could always ask someone for help if no one bothered to help. _If I always know how things will end, then, there'd be no fun in anything. _"Okay. I have no evidence to prove the guy who raped and murdered Hisoka guilty. If I speak of my vision, I am apt to be sent to an insane asylum."

It was that afternoon when someone who looked very much like Hisoka crashed into her and she stumbled backwards. "Ah!" Her arms flailed in a struggle to regain her balance. However, the weight of the person who crashed into her became too much for her petite, slender body to handle and her knees buckled. Her butt came into harsh contact with the ground. "Ouch!" She squeezed her stomach muscles in an attempt not to end up flat on her back. It was difficult not to kick. _No, don't kick, don't kick. Try not to kick, try not to kick. You'll hurt him. _

Finally, the person's head slid into her lap as she sat up. She gently lifted him by the shoulders the best to her abilities, got to her knees and sat with her feet tucked her under her. With that, she gently placed the person's head upon her knees. _Why is it so difficult for me to sit up and then remain so? Ah, well, this position should help. That is…until I can no longer feel the parts of my body I'm sitting on at the moment._

The young boy groaned. "Ouch. That hurt."

Naomi absentmindedly twirled his brunette hair around her fingers and hummed.

Slightly familiar with the song, yet not so sure, the young boy reached behind him. His hand collided with sharp fingernails. _Hmmm…Do I know anyone who has fingernails sharp enough to stab a person? The only one I know is my older sister. _"Sis? Is that you?"

Naomi couldn't believe he'd just asked that. However, she wasn't completely sure he was her brother. _For all I know, he could be a stranger. _"Dude. You ask me that after you just got stabbed by my fingernails?"

Hisoka Kurosaki felt embarrassed. "Oh, whatever!" _Jeez, is she insane or what?_

She pinched his cheeks. "You are like soooo mean, you know that?" _Don't you get it? I'm worried!_ She noticed that the front of her blouse and the waist of her skirt needed to be adjusted. "Ahem! Mind you keep in mind that I'm a young lady?" In an attempt to indicate that she didn't want him to rip her clothes and that she needed to pull the front of her blouse more towards her neck, the back more towards her waist, and the waist of her skirt more around her waist than below her waist, she gently pulled at the portion of the material Hisoka laid down on. "Get off or I braid your hair and dress you up as a chick."

He sat down in front of her, legs crossed, crossed his arms and stared at her with raised eyebrows. "Hmmm…Are you sure about that one?"

A grin spread along her lips. "Hey, bro. Never forget. I'm the only one allowed to pick on you." _I cannot help but to pick on Hisoka!_

He stared at her with seriousness in his eyes and his lips formed a firm line. "Why are you in the underworld, sis?" _Did something happen?_

Naomi sighed with a shrug. "Ah, now how should I know?" _I really don't know. _She stared at him beneath heavy eyelids, her vision blurred. She rubbed her eyes with a yawn as grogginess enveloped her.

Hisoka reached for his older sister as she collapsed. "Hey? Sis?" He noticed her body gradually fade. _Huh?_

Naomi slowly opened her eyes with a groan. _I'd rather have remained asleep. _Pain seeped into her body from every direction possible. Sweat beaded her brow with each breath she took. Tears brimmed the rims of her eyes. _At least, when asleep, I don't have to deal with this pain. _She closed her eyes.

Hisoka stared with intense concern at the empty space his sister had occupied moments ago. "Sis?" _What's going on here?_

Naomi reappeared. "I'm right here." _He probably wonders what just happened. _"Truth is, Hisoka, my health isn't all that good. My body is in so much physical agony that I sleep most of the time." Her surroundings felt as if they swayed and sparkles invaded her vision. "I know it's tough to forgive me for the way I treated you before this cruel guy raped and murdered you. However, it'd be for the best if we forgave each other and started over. You know? For the sake of bringing this man to justice." She noticed her body start to disappear. _N-No!_

He picked up on the change in his older sister, smiled and nodded. "Okay." _She's the same on the outside with the exception that she's paler and thinner and her hair is less shiner and her skin is drier, but she's completely changed on the inside._

Something warm and moist burned beneath her eyelids. _I don't want him to have to witness me cry! I've got to be strong! _Her lips turned skyward in a forced smile even though her heart shattered on the inside. _I've found you, brother dear. Oh, why must fate play this cruel tune? _Dark clouds hung above her head and she struggled to keep her head above the rain water's rush. _Oh, dear God! Can you hear my desperate voice above the winds squall and the rain water's rush? Do you notice my agony through the lightning's glare? Am I reachable through the thunder's roar? _Her eyelids closed and she clasped her hands together. Her body began to disappear. _Please, I beg you, God, find me! I need you so badly, for I'm not able to do this on my own! _Tears rolled along her cheeks and dripped from under the sides of her chin. "I'll admit, Hisoka, I'm terrified. However, this doesn't mean that I've given up all hope." She shook her head from side-to-side. "Don't you give up, either." Her eyes opened and she stared at him with determination. "Never forget, Hisoka. I am your beloved, big sister. Bring that cruel man to justice. I will not stand for such treatment towards my dear, sweet, adorable, younger brother. God used me to help solve the crime."

Hisoka stared at the empty space where Naomi had stood a few seconds ago. Her words remained inside his mind and heart. "Sis?" _Yeah. She's gone._

Tsuzuki Asato approached his work partner, curiosity written all over his face. "Hey? What's this?" _He seems out of it. I wonder why. _His expression turned to concern. "Something wrong?"

Hisoka blinked and shrugged. "Mmph! Well, I don't know if you'd believe me if I told you." _He'll never believe me._

Tsuzki stared at him in shock. "Uh, now! Come on!" _I can't believe how faithless he is._

The brunette nodded with a sigh and the roll of his eyes. "Alright, then. Laugh at me and I deserve the right to kick your butt." _He'd best not make fun of me._

"Since you insist upon threatening me…Fine." _Jeez, he's so violent._

Hisoka threw it out there. "I met my older sister. She has health issues. She was sent to me as a messenger from God. I am to bring the cruel man who raped and murdered me to justice. Will you help me?" _I may as well be straight forward with him. I mean, there is no sense in hiding it._

Tsuzuki smiled and nodded. "You don't even have to ask, for you should already know by now that I will help you, Hisoka. After all, you are my assigned partner." _He doesn't have to ask because I refuse to abandon a friend._

Eyelids squeezed shut, Naomi laid in bed with her body pressed against the mattress and her fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles had turned white and her fingernails dug into the palms of her hands. "AHHHHH!" She released a bloodcurdling scream as tears rolled along her cheeks and dripped from beneath the sides of her chin. Her teeth grinded and she bit at her lip. _Ugh. So nauseating. Such a sick mind. So dark. _She opened her eyes as words echoed inside her mind. _**"The man…That night…From that night…From that night…That night…The man…From that night…That…From that…night…That night…" **_Pain sliced the center top of her skull and she grimaced. _SHUT UP! _She curled up into a ball on her left side and whimpered.

"_**I didn't think I'd get the pleasure of this rabbit hunt again…Now…I'll mark my prey." **_Her breaths heavy, she whimpered in agony. "St-Stop it!" _**"Deep in your eyes…So that you'll always feel me inside you." **_In an attempt to rid her mind of the nauseating invasion, she yanked at her hair. Her body seemed to act on its own as she released her hair and pounded her fists into her head. A strange sensation overwhelmed her and the light drained from her eyes as no thoughts crossed her mind. Her heart weighed heavily inside her chest. She stood from the bed, approached the one window in the hospital bedroom and opened it. Tears blurred her vision as she climbed onto the bottom center of the windowpane. Her right hand tightly gripped the center of the right windowpane and her left hand tightly gripped the center of the left windowpane. She closed her eyes with a gulp and let go of the windowpane. Her body felt lightweight as the ground vastly approached. Her surroundings spun and she felt something about to burst from deep inside.

The next day, Tsuzuki rushed into the office where he and Hisoka profiled who lived and who died and who is stuck in between. Tsuzuki looked and behaved hysterical. "Hey, hey! Hisoka! I've got huge news on your sister!" _I hope he doesn't have a total breakdown over this._

Hisoka picked up on his partner's speech and behavior and it felt as if his heart froze for an instant. "Calm down, Tsuzuki." _What's got him so worked up?_

He closed his eyes a moment and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he tried the best to his abilities to remain calm as he told Hisoka, "I visited the world of the living because I wanted to gain some hands on information about your older sister." He paused for a moment and stared at his work partner in silence. _Is he still okay? Should I continue?_

Hisoka nodded. "Go on." _Is something wrong?_

Tsuzuki gulped. "Her name is Naomi Kurosaki and her funeral is today. She committed suicide." _Please, don't have a total breakdown; please, don't have a total breakdown._

Hisoka stared at Tsuzuki with a sad expression. "Do you know how?" _Oh, Naomi._

Tsuzuki reflected Hisoka's sad expression. "She jumped from the window in the hospital bedroom assigned to her." _I wonder what caused this._

Hisoka had an idea about what caused his older sister to go over the edge. "Hey, Tsuzuki." _That's not her usual behavior._

Tsuzuki raised his eyebrows at Hisoka. "Yeah?" _I wonder what he's thinking._

_This is only a guess. _"I think I know who caused Naomi's pain." Hisoka knew very well that there was no proof behind anything.

He seemed skeptical. "Please, explain." _Okay, now, I really wonder what he's thinking._

_This is very little proof. _"Well, let's connect yesterday's events and the fact that the day before was the final time we ever saw her."

"Hmmm…You know what? I think you're right, Hisoka." _We've got to start somewhere._

"What could've sent her over the edge was that she felt everything I felt and heard everything Muraki Kazutaka said and everything he did. She could've also felt how dark his emotions and thoughts were and how terrified I was." _This has been since we were kids. People would make fun of her. She ended up in an insane asylum several times and had to be withdrawn in the end because of self-harm due to depression. Her anorexia nervosa worsened and she began to cut herself. At some point, her anorexia nervosa turned into bulimia nervosa. She had suicidal thoughts and things got to the point where she felt she would go through with it given the chance. Ready to give up, the Holy Spirit touched her and her life changed forever. She recovered from her anorexia nervosa and she no longer cut herself. She wanted to live instead of die. She wanted to thrive to make something good of herself. _

_**Hey, I'm not perfect. Never was. Never will be. There's no such thing as perfect people, only one perfect God. Real beauty is on the inside, never on the outside. You're loved. I'll always be inside your heart. I'll always watch over you. Never forget.**_

Hisoka smiled at the words that called out to him. "Hmph! Okay, crazy sis."

_**I'm happy up here in heaven. I get to read books. God is my teacher. We smile, laugh and joke around a lot. He likes to make a lovely flower crown and put it in my hair like a cute, little princess. I've always wanted to be a princess. I can't wait for you to join me in this beautiful place. The flowers are beautiful and the grass tickles my bare feet. The bugs are cool. **_

Hisoka chuckled. _You sound like a child!_

_**Ummm…Yeah. About that…I am only three years old. My hair is styled in pigtails. I wear a silky, white, knee-length dress with spaghetti straps and a cute ribbon at the center of the collar.**_

THE END


End file.
